Satchiel (E2)
Satchiel (pronounced SAY-chuhl) is a main character in KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two. He is Trace Oxford's best friend from high school, as well as a skilled sniper. Originally a resident of the campgrounds outside Macon, Satchiel was occasionally a supply runner. He travels with the group to the CDC and then the Colony. Upon reaching Westchester Manor, Satchiel becomes one of its guards, though with the deaths and disappearances of various of his fellow survivors, he is left feeling much more anxious and on alert than he ever had felt before. Personality Satchiel is serious and loyal, caring for others but not one to show it, though he does not deny it either. He puts the group before himself, making sure to protect it as best he can. Being a skilled sharpshooter, Satchiel figures he is one of the best when it comes to taking care of his group. However, he is also shown to be anxious and somewhat fearful, as when the group becomes split up upon reaching Westchester Manor, and a few of them even being killed, Satchiel confides in Trace that he is highly skeptical about the people they have met, and he feels that something bad is on the horizon. This shows he also frequently listens to his gut feelings. Inspiration "Another anime inspired character, Satchiel was based on Sanji from "One Piece". In the very first manuscript, he was originally just called Sanji and was a direct crossover character. When Alone And Forsaken was a novel, he would've been killed in Chapter 19, which was simply a failed supply run mission set in an underground mine. After trying to escape, Sanji, Trace, and Trace's scrapped little brother (an idea being used elsewhere), become surrounded by walkers. They get to higher ground, but the support breaks and only Trace and his brother are able to get out as Sanji falls to his death. Even later in the story, his mother, Himiko, would've appeared and be grief-stricken. Since then, I changed it. He was never planned to die when he became Satchiel, after the Alone And Forsaken manuscript was revised into an 'issue-by-volume' format. And he's another underexplored character who will become more prominent in the fourth season." Killed Victims This list shows the victims Satchiel has killed: *Albert (Alive) *Lawrence *Numerous counts of zombies. Death Killed By *Eraldo (Caused, Alive) After he and Trace are attacked by Lawrence, Satchiel manages to shove the man off the watchtower. However, with his guard down, he is soon after shot through the back by Eraldo. Satchiel stumbles and tries to balance himself on the railing, but it gives way and he falls off the watchtower, landing on his back on the ground and breaking his spine. Whether or not he died instantly or bled out slowly is unknown. *Trace Oxford (Before Reanimation, Out of Mercy) Once the group kills the attacking Woodbury soldiers, Trace drags Satchiel's body to the center of the courtyard, where he tearfully puts down his best friend by shooting him in the head. Appearances Trivia *Satchiel is based on a fictional character of series' creator KeepOnKeepingOn's first attempt at writing a novel. *Satchiel is the eighth main character to die. *Satchiel underlives his original counterpart. *Satchiel is one of the characters that Keep misses and regrets killing. Category:Survivors Category:Main Characters (E2) Category:Supporting Characters (E2) Category:Characters (E2) Category:Season 1 Characters (E2) Category:Season 2 Characters (E2) Category:Season 3 Characters (E2) Category:Season 4 Characters (E2) Category:Westchester Manor Survivors (E2) Category:The Colony Survivors (E2) Category:Campground Survivors (E2) Category:KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two